vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Syllve - Skill Tree
Syllve has 3 different skill trees. They are; Rejuvination, Grace, and Spiritual. Rejuvination Specializing in restoring health to her party, Rejuvination grants Syllve powers and abilities to heal her allies and keep them fighting. Tier 1 Spirit's Blessing - Ability - 5 ranks - Syllve blesses an ally, causing them to be healed for 5% of the next attack dealt to them over two turns. Unlocks Safeguard in Tier 3 at rank 5. Life's Essence - Passive - 5 ranks - Whenever Syllve heals, the essence of life gives a smaller heal afterward equal to 2% of the original. Soothing Presence - Passive - 1 rank - Grants the party a bonus 25% to resist Fear and Intimidation. Tier 2 Lingering Serenity - Passive - 1 rank - After Syllve heals a target, they heal 3% of their max health every turn for 5 turns. Restoration Ward - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve's Healing Ward becomes Restoration Ward, which heals the entire party. Anti-Magic Ward - Ability - 5 ranks - Places a Support Ward that blocks the next incoming damaging spell, and evenly heals the party for 20% of the damage it would have done. Tier 3 Safeguard - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve protects a friendly target with a spiritual barrier for five turns. The barrier blocks 10% of all damage, and heals for 10% of the damage blocked. Enliven - Passive - 5 ranks - Healing a target causes them to receive 6% additonal healing from all sources. Surge of Life - Passive - 1 rank - Healing a target who is in danger is 50% more effective, and improves all their stats by 5% for three turns. Tier 4 Reincarnation Ward - Ability - 1 rank - A Personal ward that brings a fallen ally back to life upon death. Allies are brought back with 15% health and resource. Cannot be used on the same target consecutively. Ward of Life - Ability - 1 rank - A Personal ward that can be healed. Remains in battle until it is activated, at which point it releases all the stored healing energy, healing the party for 300% of the healing it received. Tears of The Sun - Passive - 1 rank - Syllve begins every battle with 1 vial of Tears of The Sun. Whoever drinks it receives 20% more healing from all sources, and has there stats increased by 5%. Tier 5 - Ultimate Sun Beam - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve uses all of her mana to call down a powerful beam of pure healing energy onto a target, fully healing them, restoring all resource, and removing all negative effects. Grace The Grace skill tree allows Syllve to both protect and empower her allies, negating enemy attacks and giving great buffs to the party. Tier 1 Sun's Blessing - Ability - 1 rank - Blesses a target to receive 15% less damage for 2 turns. Ancient Wisdom - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Syllve's mana by 4%. Unlocks Aura of Ancient Wisdom in Tier 3 at rank 5. Spiritual Awareness - Passive - 5 ranks - Syllve has a 3% chance to react to an enemy attack before they can complete it. She conjures a Counter ward immediately to cancel their attack. Tier 2 Empire's Might - Ability - 1 rank - Increases a friendly target's damage by 15% for 2 turns. Cat's Agility - Ability - 1 rank - Increases a friendly target's speed by 15% for 2 turns. Ward of Silence - Ability - 1 rank - Places a Defense ward that cancels the next enemy spell cast, and silences the caster for 2 turns. Tier 3 Defense Ward Mastery - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Syllve to have 2 Defense wards active at the same time. Aura of Ancient Wisdom - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Syllve's mana by 10%, and increases the party's resources by 4%. Soul Bond - Ability - 5 ranks - Syllve creates a spiritual bond to an ally, sharing 5% of all damage they take, and 5% of all healing received. Tier 4 Clarity of the Gods - Ability - 1 rank - Buffs a friendly target, for the next two turns their attacks ignore all Defense. Blessings of The Pantheon - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve asks for the blessings of The Sun Tribe Gods, granting a powerful buff to her and her allies at random. Blessings of The Pantheon Gift of Solarius - Increases all stats by 20% for 3 turns. Sivos' Protection - Decreases all damage taken by 30% for 3 turns. Kaisa's Serenity - Immunity to all status effects and negative stat changers, heals 10% of max health every turn for 3 turns. Sivas' Guidance - 30% crit chance and 30% evasion for 3 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Spectral Ward - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve places a Defensive ward that lasts 1 turn and is untargettable. For 1 turn, the entire party is immune to damage. Spiritual Spiritual is a skill tree that allows Syllve to unleash devastating channled spells and inflict powerful debuffs on her foes. Tier 1 Exhaust - Ability - 5 ranks - Syllve exhausts an enemy, reducing their Speed and damage dealt by 2%. Unlocks Spirit Shackles in Tier 3 at rank 5. Spellweaving - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all damage Syllve's spells do by 3%. Spirit Blast - Ability - 1 rank - A low damage attack that never misses, and ignores all Defense. Tier 2 Ward of Clarity - Ability - 1 rank - An Offense ward that allows 100% accuracy for two attacks before it expires. Blinding Flash - Ability - 5 ranks - Syllve creates a brilliant flash of light, has a 8% chance to blind enemies. Lingering Presence - Passive - 5 ranks - Whenever Syllve damages an enemy, a touch of spirit essence lingers, increasing all damage they take by 2%. Tier 3 Spirit Shackles - Ability - 1 rank - Only usable on a target who is already Exhausted. Prevents the target from attacking for one turn, and increases all Magic damage taken by 15%. Ancient Magics - Passive - 1 rank - Decreases the turns it takes for Syllve to cast channeled spells by 1. Potent Afflictions - Passive - 1 rank - Increases the duration of all of Syllve's negative effects on enemies by 2. Tier 4 Bog - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve channels for 2 turns, after which the ground beneath the enemy becomes a thick bog. The bog lasts for 3 turns and reduces all enemy turn priority by 2. Sun's Radiance - Ability - 1 rank - After channeling for 2 turns, the battlefield gets drenched in powerful sunlight. All damage and healing done by ALL combatants is increased by 30% for 3 turns. Spirit Vortex - Ability - 1 rank - After channeling for 3 turns, Syllve summons a powerful vortex of spirit essence, dealing heavy damage that ignores Defense. Tier 5 - Ultimate Reckoning - Ability - 1 rank - Syllve beseeches the spirits aid, and channels their arrival for 5 turns. Spirits swarm the target, and then detonate, killing it instantly. Reckoning can be used on Mini Bosses with unique changes. When used on a Mini Boss, Reckoning's channel time is not reduced by Ancient Magics. As the spirits gather around the boss, it's damage increases by 25% every turn, up to 100% the turn before detonation. Can only be used once every 5 Mini Boss encounters. Category:GAME STUFF